There have been numerous fire retardant formulations and many wood preservatives developed up to this time. Much work has been done with borates in the area of wood preservation and with sulfates, phosphates, urea and magnesium chloride in the area of fire retardants. However, until the development of the compositions set forth herein, there has not been developed a composition that combines the properties of being both an effective wood preservative and fire retardant with resistance to weather and leaching.